


Baby, It's cold outside

by myownway



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Alec never thought when he opened the door he would see Magnus standing there with donuts and pumpkin spice lattes in his hand#9 Flufftober - Snow Day
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956124
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Baby, It's cold outside

Alec read the alert from school and sighed. He had been expecting it, the snow had been falling all night and there was no way that schools were able to open. He imagined the joy of the rest of his class and sighed. Alec wasn’t like them. He had been emancipated from his parents four months ago, and now at seventeen he lived on his own in a small apartment and had to check in weekly with social services. They said that his case was rare, but he had glowing references from his school teachers, he wouldn’t cause trouble on his own, he was capable of looking after himself. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely. 

He didn’t like to think of his parents much. When he had come out to them, they had been abusive, threatening to kick him out if he didn’t realise it was a mistake. His father had hit him in a drunken rage and put him in hospital, that’s when he knew he needed to leave. 

His father, a respected lawyer had managed to avoid jail time, but he wasn’t to go anywhere near Alec, which was fine with him. Alec wanted nothing to do with his father, or his mother. But he missed his little sister terribly. Isabelle was fourteen and would text every now and again, Alec had a feeling that their parents had banned her from talking to him. He wondered if she had him saved in his phone as someone else. A girl from school maybe. He wrapped his duvet around him more and sighed. 

He was just about to close his eyes, to try and catch up with some sleep when his phone rang. He answered it straight away “hey,” 

“Dude. No school.” Jace, his best friend called out excitedly. When everything had happened, Alex had practically moved in with Jace and his Grandmother. They had both told social services that he was welcome to stay there, there was only two years before he would go to college and they had enough room. Alec had politely declined. He had told Jace that he needed to do this on his own, but the truth was at the time he thought he had been in love with the blond. He realised now that it had just been his emotions and his heart playing tricks on him. Jace was his best friend, his brother. Someone who would always be there for him, but he wasn’t the person Alec had feelings for. 

“I know I just got the message.” Alec smiled.

“I would come over, but I crashed at Clary’s last night. We can’t even leave the house, the snow is piled over the driveway.” 

“Anyone would think you took advantage of her parents being away and knowing the snow was falling even heavier last night,” Alec smirked sitting up a little in the bed. 

“And others would say I’m not smart enough to think ahead.” Jace laughed. “But are you okay?” 

“Jace, I’m okay.” Alec said honestly. 

“I hate the thought of you spending the day there alone. You have enough food? Because I’m sure there’s no deliveries right now.” 

“I have a fridge full of food.” Alec answered. 

“And your cable is working?” Jace checked. 

“It’s working.” Alec sighed. “Honestly, don’t worry about me. I have some extra reading to do anyway.” 

“It’s a snow day Alec. They’re not meant for extra reading.” Jace tutted. 

“What are they for?” Alec laughed. 

“Well I mean… for me it will be spending the day in bed with Clary, or maybe by the fire…” 

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have a fireplace in her apartment.” 

“She doesn’t, but it’s part of the dream.” Jace laughed. 

“Well my dream is to curl under my blankets with a jot chocolate and some books.” Alec smiled. 

“Okay. Well call me later?” Jace sighed. 

“Always.” Alec promised before ending the call. 

Taking a breath, Alec pushed his feet into his worn slippers and padded quickly to the small kitchen. He flicked the kettle on and started preparing his hot chocolate, looking out the window he sighed at just how bad the snow was. He doubted there would be school for the rest of the week. 

For a teenager living on his own he knew his life was pretty boring. The only people who would come over was Jace and Isabelle, they would often make hints to invite Simon and Clary over, but Alec didn’t want them in his apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t like them, well, he didn’t hate them at least. But this was his space. He didn’t want Jace and Clary making out on his cosy gray sofa, and he didn’t want Simon criticising his small movie collection. He finished off making his hot chocolate and was looking forward to going back into bed, curling up with a book and maybe having a little nap. What he didn’t expect to happen was for the doorbell to go. 

Frowning, he put his hot chocolate on the side and wrapped his jumper around him a little tighter and walked to the door, when he opened it he was surprised to see Magnus Bane standing there, a sheepish smile on his face. Magnus had a blue beanie over his head, his black fringe sticking out a little, he wore a long black cosy looking coat and leather gloves, in his hands were two coffee cups and what looked like a box of donuts. 

“Did I wake you?” Magnus asked, he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and Alec thought that he looked cute. 

“No...I… Are you….Come in.” Alec stuttered. 

Magnus was his lab partner at school. They didn’t talk outside of their projects, Magnus had been to the apartment once a few months ago to catch up on some work he missed when he was off sick. Alec had been crushing on him since he was partnered with him. 

“I just...I didn’t have your number to see if you had plans.” Magnus said softly and Alec quickly opened his door more, Magnus must be frozen standing outside. 

“I mean, it’s a snow day, so my plans are probably not to freeze outside.” Alec said softly and Magnus chuckled a little. 

“Clary had mentioned that Jace was with her,” Magnus explained. “And I couldn’t stay at my place,” He brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it, Alec had a feeling that life wasn’t too great for Magnus at home, he had wanted to ask him about it, but he remembered hating talking about it with Jace. Why would Magnus want to talk to him about it? “So, I thought we could hang out.” 

“That sounds like a nice idea.” Alec said with a smile. He had wanted to ask Magnus to hang out for a while, but he found it hard to talk to him at school. But he seemed a little more at ease with him now. 

“Perfect, I got us pumpkin spice lattes and some donuts.” Magnus smiled.

“Here.” Alec said, he took the items from him and Magnus shimmied out of his coat, revealing the baggy jumper and skinny jeans beneath. He hung his jacket up, and toed his boots off and smiled at Alec. 

“You sure you don’t mind me just showing up?” Magnus asked.

“No. I.... I’m really glad you decided to.” Alec said honestly. 

Alec led Magnus over to the sofa and Magnus sat on one end and Alec sat on the other, his legs tucking underneath him. “You know, if you ever wanted to talk about...about anything.” 

“I know.” Magnus hummed, he took a sip of his latte and sighed to himself. “I just didn’t want to spend the day in my bedroom listening to my parents fight.” 

“You’re welcome here anytime.” Alec found himself saying and he really meant it. When everything was happening with his family, he could escape at Jace’s. He wanted Magnus to have a place where he could feel safe too. 

“You…” Magnus tilted his head watching him. “Thank you.” 

Alec didn’t say anything, he just smiled and sipped his own drink. “Shall we put a movie on?” Alec suggested. 

“I’d like that.” Magnus grinned and Alec watched as he jumped up to look through his DVD’s. He came back with a romantic comedy. “I wouldn’t have guessed this to be on your shelf.”

“I think Isabelle left it here.” Alec shrugged. 

“Well it’s good and it’s set in the winter so it’s fitting,” Magnus grinned, he put it on and sat back beside Alec. He looked at him to make sure the new close proximity was okay and Alec just smiled back at him. 

Throughout the duration of the movie, Alec had gone back to the bedroom and grabbed his duvet and laid it over them on the sofa. He blushed when he felt Magnus lean in a little more and he found himself resting against him. He had never felt this comfortable so quickly around someone like this, but as Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him in even closer Alec smiled. 

This would be the start of something beautiful, and he had never been so grateful for a snow storm.


End file.
